


Five Times Sam Kisses Blaine

by lalalala72



Series: Blam Oneshots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Happiness all around, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalala72/pseuds/lalalala72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam Kisses Blaine

The first time happens after Regionals. The New Directions, scared to perform after their almost-loss at Sectionals, were a ball of jittery nerves before going on stage. Kurt and Blaine were back on track, at least as friends. Kurt seemed to be happy with Adam and Blaine was trying to find himself. Sure, he was upset that they hadn't gotten back together after Mr. Shue's wedding, but he decided to suck it up and surround himself with friends. Sam and Brittany, to be specific.

At the competition, Blaine sang the solo (much to Tina's disliking), followed by a Troubletones number (much different without Santana and Mercedes, but still good), and ending with a group number of Some Nights. The crowd went wild, only making them more enthusiastic when Aural Intensity was (not to be rude) but definitely not as good as them.

They were called back up on stage with the two other competing teams to hear the results. "I would totally be nervous, but we've got this in the bag!" Sam whispered to Blaine, ignoring personal space while he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder in excitement.

When guest judge Sister Mary Constance opened the envelope and said "In first place is the New Directions! Congratulations, you're going to Nationals!" everyone in the group went wild. Sugar jumped on Artie's lap as he rolled back and forth a little. Jake and Marley kissed each other on the cheek and he lifted her slightly off of the ground. Tina and Ryder were, oddly, holding on to each other tightly, her head in the crook of his neck, a huge smile on his face. Sam kissed Brittany and then kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Yeah!" He screamed, but Blaine was too busy trying not to think about how Sam's big, beautiful lips were just on his face. Strangely, it seemed like more of a win than Regionals.

000000000000

"Have you ever thought about being with a girl?" Sam asked during one of their weekly sleepovers.

They were in Blaine's room, sitting against his bed watching The Avengers. The question didn't shock Blaine, it usually came up with everyone he talked to. "No." He said bluntly, keeping his attention on the tv. "Well, unless you count the 2 days I was into Rachel Berry. But that was pretty much just glorified by the alcohol."

Sam picked up the remote and paused the movie. "Come on, Sam." Blaine whispered, as he put a hand through his gelled hair.

"No, you come on! We never talk about this kind of stuff. You're my best friend and I know I can't really talk girls with you, so this is the best we can do!" Blaine nodded at him, not knowing what he wanted him to say. "I've thought about a guy before!"

This really got Blaine's attention. "Really?" He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm not ashamed! Stuff happens in my brain, I can't control thoughts that come up when I see a good looking man." Sam said as if it didn't matter at all.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who have you thought about?" Sam didn't know what to say as the boy he usually thought about was Blaine. Saying that, though, could make the night very awkward.

"It's..I...Ryan Gosling!" Blaine laughed.

"That doesn't count! If we're using that logic, I've thought about Olivia Wilde." Blaine stopped laughing when Sam didn't make a noise. "I knew this would happen. I knew this conversation would get uncomfortable. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"I've thought about you...just once. Or twice." Sam whispered, not making eye contact with the other boy.

"Oh" was all Blaine could get out. There was a painful silence for a few moments until Blaine put his hand over Sam's, causing him to look up into his eyes. "I've thought about Santana."

Sam smiled. "She may be a bitch and play for the other team, but she is hot." They both laughed, falling over each other as if it was the funniest thing they've ever heard. Somehow Sam wound up almost on top of Blaine with his arms wrapped around his neck. "Is this okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Sam leaned in and placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips. It lasted not even half a second, but Blaine got chills through his whole body and found him fighting with everything in him not to throw the boy down on his bed and have his way with him. "Is that okay, too?"

"Yeah." Blaine whispered back.

000000000

Their relationship didn't change after that night, minus the cuddling and the fact that they were closer than ever. Sam found himself with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach every time the mention of Kurt came up, but he brushed that aside.

Marley, wanting to break out of her shy shell (also with the coaxing of Kitty) decided to have a party at her house. Sam arrived with Brittany, but found himself wanting to hang out with Blaine and not her. Really, not anyone but Blaine. But, since Brittany was still his girlfriend, he stayed by her side through the night. At least until Marley declared that they play truth or dare.

On his third drink, Sam was already a little drunk, cursing himself for being such a light-weight as he stepped away from Brittany and sat next to Blaine. "Hey." He whispered, laying his head on Blaine's unusually comfy shoulder. Really, shoulders shouldn't be this comfy.

"Hey there, Sam. I think you've had a little bit too much to drink." When Sam didn't seem to care, Blaine lowered his voice to a whisper and put his mouth close to Sam's ear, making him shiver a little. "I'm all for cuddling, but people are going to start noticing, Sam."

"Let them." He replied.

The game had started already. When Kitty picked truth, she was questioned with what her dream was. Everyone expected something like 'Singer' or 'Head cheerleader.' No one expected her to say that her dream was having a threesome with the Puckerman brothers. Everyone laughed, but it was clear it made Marley uncomfortable as she grabbed onto Jake's arm. "My turn." Kitty said mischievously. "Sam, I dare you to kiss Blaine for one minute. With tongue." She smiled as Sam lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder (has he mentioned how comfy it is) and looked at her.

"Kitty, he obviously doesn't want to-" Blaine started, but was cut off by Sam's mouth colliding with his. Perfect he thought. This is perfect. All thoughts stopped when Sam's tongue grazed Blaine's bottom lip, granting him full entrance. Before he knew what was happening, Sam was on top of him, straddling his hips and pushing him down on the ground.

Faintly in the background they could hear people telling them time was up, but it didn't stop them. "It's been a minute!" Tina.

"All right guys, I don't remember buying this porno." Kitty.

"This is hot. The only thing that would make it better is if Lord Tubbington were here too." Brittany.

Oh no, Brittany. Sam thought as he quickly pulled himself off of Blaine. They both sat up. Blaine held a hand over his mouth and hoped to god no one was paying attention to his pants. Sam looked every where but at Blaine. "I'm a little drunk." He said, making everyone laugh but himself and Blaine.

The rest of the night they both made sure to keep at least 2 feet between them at all times.

000000000

"Sam, Sam! It came! My NYADA letter is here." Blaine had been searching the school for Sam all morning, finally finding him in the choir room. When he saw him, he looked a little sad, slumped up against one of the chairs. "What are you doing in here?"

"I do my best thinking in this room." He said with a sad smile. "Britt and I broke up."

"Oh god, Sam, I'm sorry." Blaine said, patting him on the back. He forgot about his letter for a minute, stuffing it into his bag.

"I'm okay, it was for the best. It's just...I guess it's why she broke up with me that's really getting me thinking." Blaine stared at him attentively, waiting for him to go on. "She said it was because we're both unicorns."

"Okay?" Blaine wasn't sure if he was supposed to know what that means.

As if reading his mind, Sam replied with "It means we both have feelings for someone of the same sex." He didn't look up at Blaine, all of a sudden finding the little piece of string hanging off of his shirt to be more interesting.

"Uh..." There was a couple seconds of silence as Blaine searched for his words. "Do you?"

Sam finally looked up at Blaine and took the smaller boys hand in his. "Would it be weird if I did?"

"No, I don't think it would." They didn't do anything other than hold hands for a couple of more moments.

"So, you got your letter?" Blaine's eyes lit up again, suddenly remembering why he was looking for Sam in the first place.

"Oh yes! I'm a finalist!"

Blaine thought he saw a tear in Sam's eyes, but before he could get a good look, he was being pulled into a hug. "I knew you would make it."

"Well, I'm not in yet. There's still-"

Sam pulled back. "Forget about the other steps! Don't worry about them, man. Because you are going to get in and we're going to go to New York together!" Blaine gave him a confused smile. "I didn't get in yet, but I applied to Pratt. I figured that I like comics and I like drawing, I don't think my artistic ability is that great, but it was worth a shot."

This time Blaine pulled Sam into a hug. "Your drawings are incredible. You're going to get in."

"So will you." Sam whispered in his ear. Slowly he pulled his face back just enough so that he could brush his lips over Blaine's. It didn't even count as a real kiss, it was more of a friendly peck. But just like the past three lips-on-face encounters, Blaine felt it through his entire body.

00000000

A week had passed. Sam and Blaine hung out everyday; watching movies, playing video games, the usual. There was no more kissing, however. Also, there wasn't a mention of the conversation they had last week. They were both aware of how they felt, they just didn't act on it. That small (but incredibly giant) detail was killing Sam. As much as he loved all of the hand holding and the cuddling, he wouldn't mind doing a little more. Or a lot more.

Currently, they were in the middle of the first Spider-Man movie, Blaine's head on Sam's chest as he wrapped his arms around him. It was nice, really nice. But the way that Blaine was stroking Sam's arm was doing something to him. He quickly picked up the remote and paused the movie. "What are you doing, Sam? He was just about to get bit!" Blaine said, annoyance in his tone as he sat up so he could look him in the eye.

"Why can't I make out with you?" Sam shouted, startling even himself. He had a great, sweet speech planned out his head, but the way Blaine was looking at him made something...snap.

"Okay I guess we're talking about this."

"Yes! Why can't we talk about this? I like you, you like me, let's make out!" Blaine chuckled a little bit, especially at the look of seriousness on Sam's face as he shouted about him. "Why are you laughing at me? Do you not want to do this anymore?"

"No no no, of course I still want this. Sam, you're adorable. How could I not want this?"

Sam smiled now, but only for a second because after that, he was pushing Blaine down on his bed and jumping on him, attacking his mouth with his own. This kiss was sloppy and messy and amazing. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's torso, forcing their dicks to, ever so lightly, bump into each other. Sam quickly jumped up. "I'm sorry, bro." He whispered.

"This could be the worst possible times to call me bro." Sam just shook his head, muttering a small 'sorry.' "What are you sorry about?" Blaine asked, sitting up to meet with Sam, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Our... you knows... touched. I just wanted to kiss you. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you- why are you laughing at me again?"

"You're the cutest." Blaine whispered before detaching himself from Sam and laying back on his chest. "Let's finish the movie." Sam nodded, wanting to kiss Blaine more, but also wanting to take it slow. For now, he could be content just holding this incredible boy in his arms.

0000000000

"Why don't you ever kiss me?" Sam whispered to Blaine in the choir room. Jake and Marley were currently singing Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum, acting as if it was only them in the room, while they looked each other lovingly in the eyes.

Nobody knew that Sam and Blaine were...whatever they were. It's not like they were keeping it a secret. Nobody asked, so they just didn't tell. "What do you mean? I kiss you all the time." He whispered back.

"No, I kiss you all of the time and you kiss me back. You never initiate a kiss. Why won't you just kiss me, goddammit!" The last part came out in a bit of a whisper-scream, causing Sugar to look back at them, oddly giving them a wink.

"You want me to kiss you?" He asked when Sugar returned her attention back to Jake and Marley.

"Yeah, put some romance into-" Sam was cut off when Blaine's lips crashed into his. It was nothing like when they made out, but it was also more than the innocent lip-brush in the choir room or during their sleepover. It was enough to make Marley and Jake forget the words to the song. It was enough to make everyone in the room turn around to stare at them. They just didn't care enough to stop, though. Because this was the first time Sam was being kissed by the boy he really really likes.

Minutes must have passed before they finally pulled apart, all smiles on both of their faces.

"Finally." Brittany said, breaking the silence in the room. She turned to Sam and mouthed 'Unicorn' making him smile even bigger.

"When did this even happen?" Tina half-shouted at Blaine. Ryder not-so-subtly took a hold of her hand and 'sshed' her, making her calm down a little.

"Who cares when or how it happened. Blaine's my boyfriend and I like being around him. What's wrong with that?" Blaine was startled that Sam had called him his boyfriend, but he certainly didn't mind. He just took his boyfriend's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with it at all." Finn smiled at the two boys and gave them a nod, which they have come to know as him giving approval.

The room clapped a little bit, and most turned their attention to Finn who was giving them their lesson of the week: Love in unexpected places. Blaine and Sam just smiled at each other, squeezing their hands together even more.


End file.
